masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Rifles
Assault Rifles refers to both the weapon type and the combat-oriented talent available only to Soldiers, the Turian Agent, and the Krogan Battlemaster as a starting talent. Assault rifles are designed for any combat situation, allowing for close-, medium-, and even (in the right circumstances) long-range combat. Their automatic fire makes assault rifles perfectly designed for taking down enemies quickly or providing cover fire, but due to their high recoil, sniping with assault rifles is very difficult. Short, controlled bursts and a crouching stance are required to hit anything at long range. At close range, spraying bullets into a target is effective, if not as quick as a shotgun blast. The Assault Rifle talent unlocks the Overkill ability. When active this causes the assault rifle to generate less heat (thus taking longer to overheat) and increases accuracy. Assault Rifles is an excellent bonus talent for biotic or tech-focused characters. They have a rate of fire of 10 shots per second. See also: Assault Rifle Guide. Talent Ranks :Level 1: Overkill: Firing rifles generates 40% less heat, costs 20% less accuracy. Duration: 10s. Recharge Time: 45s. :Level 2: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%. :Level 3: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14%. :Level 4: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17%. :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20%. :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22%. :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24%. :Level 8: Advanced Overkill: Firing rifles generates 50% less heat, costs 30% less accuracy. Duration: 12s. Recharge Time: 45s. :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26%. :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28%. :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30%. :Level 12: Master Overkill: Firing rifles generates 60% less heat, costs 40% less accuracy. Duration: 15s. Recharge Time: 45s. Assault Rifle types Below is a list of the types of Assault Rifles and their base stats: Classes The following classes can use the Assault Rifles talent: *Soldier *Krogan Battlemaster *Turian Agent Mass Effect 2 Assault rifles in Mass Effect 2 are a class of rapid firing ranged weapons, which also encompasses battle rifles and light machine guns. The Soldier is the only class that starts with training in assault rifles. M-8 Avenger Default ammo: Fully automatic assault rifle, manufactured by Elkoss Combine. M-15 Vindicator Default ammo: Three round burst battle rifle, manufactured by Elanus Risk Control Services. Acquired during the mission to recruit Archangel. M-76 Revenant Default ammo: 80 / 480 Fully automatic light machine gun, only available to the Soldier class during the mission aboard the Collector Cruiser. Geth Pulse Rifle Default ammo: Acquired during the mission to recruit Tali on Hardcore or Insanity difficulty. Collector Assault Rifle Default ammo: Bonus item included in Collector's Edition copies of Mass Effect 2. Its model is similar to the rifles used by the Collectors in-game. The weapon is subtly animated as if alive, and is fully automatic. Fires pellet-looking anti-shield projectiles. Upgrades Assault Rifle Accuracy '''Cost: '''25000 Iridium Squad bonus: Your entire squad's assault rifles are now much more accurate. Assault Rifle Penetration '''Cost: '''15000 Iridium Squad bonus: +25% assault rifle damage against armor, shields and biotic barriers. See Also * Assault Rifle Guide * Equipment * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Pistols Category: Combat Category: Equipment Category: Weapons Category: Talents